Breaking Slowly
by girltogirl
Summary: The thought of Faye not being enough for the beautiful, tall brunette causes her to shatter, and break slowly. Drabble.


The first night it happened was the night Diana broke up with Adam. Not knowing where else to go, she stood in front of the Chamberlain household in tears, repeatedly ringing the doorbell. Faye was, of course, surprised to see the girl who she constantly butted heads with, standing there, shivering from the cold, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Faye didn't ask her anything, which Diana was grateful for. She just ushered her inside, looking worried. Faye silently got out a bottle of alcohol, shoving it towards Diana.

They talked for hours, getting more and more drunk with each passing minute. The next thing they knew, they were snuggled next to each other, Faye wrapping her arms around the other girl and giggling in her ear. Diana smiled dazedly, and leaned into Faye. Faye rested her chin on top of the other girl's head, and Diana, who's ear was pressed against Faye's chest, could hear her heart beating. The next thing they knew, Diana tilted her head up towards the other witch, and pressed her lips against hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle at first, but the more they kissed, the more heated and energized it became. Diana felt Faye's tongue shove its way into her mouth, which only made her moan. Faye grasped some of the taller brunette's hair, and Diana responded by wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. They both tasted of alcohol, but neither girl cared; they were far too drunk. Suddenly, Faye broke off the kiss, leaning her forehead against Diana's, whose eyes were closed, and lips were parted slightly. When Diana opened her eyes, she noticed Faye's flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Bedroom?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please?"

The pleading tone of Diana's voice made Faye pause. What had happened to make Diana this upset? Without waiting for a reply, Diana dragged the other girl upstairs.

/

It had been a few months since _that night, _and Diana and Faye still managed to keep their relationship a secret. If you call being friends with benefits a relationship.

Faye and Diana both agreed that they wouldn't tell a soul, and there would be no emotional feelings or attachments involved. They were both craving for sex, and they both thought that their...situation was the best way to help relieve some of their sexual frustration. Things were going fine. Neither girl made it obvious about their arrangement, and they were - somewhat - happy.

There were times, however, that Diana would come crying to Faye, begging for comfort. Faye knew Diana had those moments when she saw Cassie and Adam together. Diana would cry, leaning her head on Faye's shoulder, and Faye would rub her back, or kiss her, just to let all the negative thoughts leave Diana's mind.

Their arrangement changed the minute Faye saw Diana talking to Grant. Faye didn't know why, but the thought of Diana kissing, or even _touching, _the young Australian made Faye's blood boil. And when Faye saw Diana laughing with him, her eyes lighting up, and huge smile stretched across her face, it made Faye upset. But she couldn't let Diana know that, or whatever was going on between them would end. And Faye knew how much she didn't want it to end. She loved being with Diana.

It only took a young, sexy, Australian sailor to really see how much she actually felt for the other girl. And even if Faye never told Diana, the girl in question would probably break it off with her anyway. She would want to be in a faithful, true relationship with Grant.

"Who's that new kid you've been hanging out with?" Faye couldn't help but ask Diana one day. Diana was busy twirling a piece of Faye's hair, watching something on TV, but Faye was too distracted to watch with her. The shorter witch already knew everything there was to know about Grant, of course, from days of stalking him on Facebook and following him around, but she was curious - and worried - to hear what Diana would have to say.

"Grant," Diana murmured, absently.

"Is he...is he nice?"

Diana faced the other girl, finally focusing her attention on her. "Why?"

Faye felt her face heat up under Diana's gaze. "Just curious," she mumbled, looking back at the television.

/

A few weeks later, Faye was walking over to Diana's. She had flowers tucked under her jacket; she didn't want to look like a big love-struck fool carrying the things around. She was nervous; she'd never felt so strongly for someone before. And Faye was ready to let the girl know. She was tired of seeing her and Mr. Perfect together. It was making her upset and depressed. She wanted Diana; it was that simple.

When she reached Diana's house, she rang the doorbell twice. No one answered it, so she sent a text to Diana, letting her know she was waiting for her outside her house. A few seconds, she could hear the distant sound of giggles, and the door opened, revealing a flushed and crazy-haired, but ever so beautiful, Diana.

"Diana?" Faye whispered.

"Oh, Faye. Um," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. She lowered her voice. "Look, I hate to do this, but that...thing that's going on between us has to end. I'm with..." She nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. "...company."

Faye felt anger course through her. "Grant?"

"Yeah," Diana laughed, softly, glancing back upstairs to see if Grant had appeared, not yet noticing how upset Faye was.

Faye felt for the flowers that were tucked in her jacket. She breathed out, slowly, letting her hand crumple them.

"Fine. We're done. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart, too."

/

It was painful to watch, really. Seeing how happy Diana was nowadays. It made Faye feel sick. _She _wanted to be the one to make the girl that happy. But somewhere in her heart, she knew she would never be enough for Diana Meade. All she could do was watch the couple from afar, laughing and happy.

Seeing them together at school dances, Diana looking beautiful in countless dresses and heels, with beautiful hair, made her crave the girl even more. She felt frustrated that she would never be the one to hold her in her arms when they danced. Grant would. When Diana came in the circle meetings late, or ditched them at the last minute, Faye began to feel farther and farther away from her. To her, Grant was becoming a more important person in her life. Faye knew the two were getting serious. There were days when she kept wondering if they'd exchanged their I love you's yet. Those thoughts always made her cringe.

The hardest part was seeing Diana look at Grant the way Faye always wanted her to look at her. The love, lust, emotion in Diana's eyes were never there when she and the shorter witch were together. The thought that, to Diana, their relationship had meant nothing, broke Faye. But Faye was _sure _they had had something more than an emotionless relationship. She was almost _positive_ her feelings weren't unrequited.

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of that, she was always reminded that - when she saw Grant and Diana together - Diana had picked Grant over her. The thought of Faye not being enough for the beautiful, tall brunette caused her to shatter, and break slowly.


End file.
